En el subterráneo
by Zac Green
Summary: El cómo o el cuando, no los tenía muy claros. Pero todos los días al verlo, su mundo daba un giro completo. A Jason no le importaba que solo fueran unas cuantas ocasiones. Slash AU.
Jason miró hacia el frente. Estrujó la tela de su sudadera con sus dedos, y soltó lentamente el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, incluso ya varias veces había sido pillado. Lo sabía, el chico le había sonreído las primeras dos veces, esperando que a diferencia de otros días, las cosas cambiaran. Finalmente Jason, como siempre volvió la vista a su celular. El moreno frente a él suspiró y se distrajo leyendo una de las propagandas que estaban al lado de la cabeza del más alto.

Ya había olvidado el tiempo, las semanas, y tal vez los meses que habían pasado. Jason no lograba sacarse de la cabeza aquella risa tonta –porque era tonta– y desenfadada que lo había tomado desprevenido desde la primera vez, esa donde el tren subterráneo frenó inesperadamente y para su vergüenza, Jason había resbalado, terminando al otro lado de los asientos, mientras que el imbécil frente a él se había mantenido en su lugar, como si jamás en la vida el tren se hubiese detenido. Pero tonta y todo le parecía una risa agradable, sincera.

Por alguna razón no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, aún recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, sentado en el suelo del vagón, con las piernas cruzadas y los audífonos a todo volumen, permitiéndole escuchar la melodía. Era Some body to love, de Queen, por supuesto. Al menos no era de esos imbéciles que solo escuchaban las canciones de moda. El chico detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, y lo observó sentarse. La línea aquella no era muy transitada a esa ni a ninguna hora, por eso había más de un asiento libre. Y por la misma razón no entendía porque el muchacho estaba el suelo. Sería un vago.

Y pasaron los días desde esa primera vez.

Sacó un libro que debía terminar para la siguiente semana, pero se sintió incapaz de concentrarse con el otro tamborileando con los dedos el asiento que estaba vacío a su lado.

No recordaba exactamente cuándo fue que tomaron esa rutina. De sentarse el uno frente al otro. Pero gracias a eso, había descubierto un par de cosas sin la intención de hacerlo. Sabía que se llamaba Richard, una de las pelirrojas preciosas de cara bonita y buen cuerpo lo llamaba cariñosamente Dick. Y por lo que había visto, tenía una extraña fijación por los pelirrojos o ellos por él. En lo que iba del año, ya había visto al menos a unos tres hacerle compañía. Dos hombres y tres mujeres. Aunque no negaba que todos ellos eran atractivos. Igual que Richard.

En algún momento de su vida, Jason se replanteó sus gustos. Las mujeres le gustaban, y mucho. Pero apenas entró a la universidad, fue probando más y más cosas. Y su conclusión era que un hombre era igual de buen compañero en la cama, a su distinta manera, pero a fin de cuentas mantenían su cuerpo caliente.

Y Dick parecía ser de los que eran cálidos. En más de una ocasión había notado que su cuerpo era delgado naturalmente. Claro, sus músculos desarrollados por alguna clase de trabajo físico no pasaban desapercibidos. En los días de verano, había logrado vislumbrar un vientre planeo, y algo que no había podido ignorar en cuanto pudo verlo. Un trasero para morirse. Redondo, firme, y seguramente terso como el resto de su maldita piel perfecta. En más de una ocasión se descuidó y dejo que a su imaginación malditamente volátil llegaran esos labios eternamente rosados y sus ojos azules como el cielo, además del maldito trasero divino de Richard.

Jason aprovechó que el otro estaba hurgando dentro de su mochila para poder sacar algo, y lo observó empecinado en entender que era lo que tenía con ese chico. No podía dejar de pensarlo, y ya tenía casi un año en la misma situación. Momentos en los que se sentía más cómodo compartiendo el vagón con él, deseando que la suerte le sonriera y solo estuvieran ellos como en ese preciso instante.

Quería entender cómo es que una rabia idiota lo inundaba cuando la pelirroja inteligente, la bonita lo abrazaba tan cálidamente, y bromeaba y lo hacía reír. O cuando el pelirrojo de pelo largo, manoseaba esa cara tan masculina y apacible. Aunque tenía más manía con la pelirroja, a ella el muy bobo le sonreía de inmediato y buscaba su mirada y la observaba con un profundo cariño. Pero entonces sentía sus manos temblar del enojo, y también su labio sufría de un pequeño tic cada que se acercaban de más. Y cuando aquello pasaba, sentía la mirada cálida del muchacho sobre él, y se avergonzaba por sus pensamientos. Entonces desviaba la mirada. Escuchaba la risita tonta y respiraba hondo para poder controlarse.

Como en ese momento, en el que Dick ya lo había pillado de nuevo, y le dedicaba una sonrisa amable, de esas que lograban ponerle el mundo arriba. Pero ahora no venía con la pelirroja. Y eso le hizo bien, se permitió, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, sonreírle de vuelta y regresar su atención a al libro olvidado entre sus manos.

Hizo una recopilación de lo que sabía de él antes de ponerse de pie, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de bajar. Era la terminal. Así que el otro se pudo a su lado y lo observó nada discretamente.

Dick era bastante alegre, tenía un gusto musical decente. Su biblioteca musical iba desde Queen hasta AC/DC. También música en otros idiomas, pero siempre eran cosas que jamás en su vida había escuchado. Su cabello era adorablemente suave. Como el de un comercial de shampoo. Parecía leer bastante, aunque no le quedaba claro a qué se dedicaba. Muchas veces lo vio usar ropa deportiva, y cosas muy informales. Además siempre ofrecía el asiento cuando en extraños casos la línea se llenaba. Costumbre que admitía, muy a su pesar, le había terminado contagiando.

Y nunca habían hablado. Nunca lo hacían, Jason no lo creía necesario. Hasta ese fatídico día.

Todo salió mal. Discutió con su ex novia. Llegó tarde a clases y le pusieron una falta. Como si fuera poco, también su café se le había caído encima, sobre su camiseta nueva. Y por si fuera poco, debía entregar un trabajo escrito a mano. Llevaba las hojas sueltas en la mano. Subió al vagón y justo iba a sentarse. De nuevo por quinta vez en el día, como por mandato divino, el conductor hijo de puta frenó de inmediato, haciendo que apenas pudiera sostenerse. Sus hojas volaron por el vagón y escuchó que Dick intentaba no reírse. Claro, en parte porque para cuando lo notó, estaba casi encima del más bajito, y su trabajo tapizaba el piso.

Pidió perdón y fue al otro extremo del vagón a recoger sus hojas, mientras murmuraba entre dientes mil y un malos deseos para esa pobre alma que había frenado el Metro de repente. Richard lo imitó y comenzó a juntarlas de ese lado del vagón. Tareaba Smile like a teen spirit, mientras acomodaba las hojas.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Jason sintió que su mundo daba un vuelco. Y por primera vez... Hablaron.

— Gracias. — ninguneó Jason con mala cara. Pero en serio estaba agradeciéndole al cabeza de chorlito.

— De nada... — respondió con esa maldita sonrisa, mirando los papeles rápidamente — Jason.

O algo así


End file.
